


Shift

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is in heat, and Azkaban has changed Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Thank you loads to Vlorahp, who betad for me. ♥

As soon as the meeting’s over, Remus is bounding to his feet, his chair toppling over in his haste. He rights it as inconspicuously as he can, shooting out of the kitchen.

He can feel eyes lingering on him but doesn’t bother to offer an explanation. He doesn’t want to take the risk of staying and making eye contact. The wolf inside him is clawing at his chest. His heart’s beating too fast, his head is fogging up, and he’s _warm_ all over, under all his skin. When he gets to the upper hallway of his best friend’s old home, alone at last, he leans his head against the wall, trying to steady his breathing.

He hears the footsteps coming. His feet refuse to move, and he glances over at the dark staircase through half-lidded eyes.

There’s a firm smirk already in place on Sirius’ handsome lips, and as he approaches, he chuckles. “Too warm in the kitchen for you, Moony?”

Remus bites his lip and turns back to the wall, flattening into it. He scrunches up his face and tries to will it _down_ ; they’re fighting a war for goodness sakes’, and they’re in a house full of children. This isn’t the time to let it control him...

But _damn_ , he wants to fuck or be fucked so bad he can’t take it, and the smell of _Sirius_ is thick and tangible in his nostrils. Remus takes a deep, shuddering breath in spite of himself, head lolling back as the musk rolls over him, moaning languidly. Sirius immediately charges forward, scooping Remus up with an arm around his waist and leading him into the spare bedroom—the one James and Remus and Peter used to sleep in when Sirius’ parents were away, and he wanted to spite them with half-bloods and blood-traitors in their home.

As soon as the door closes, Remus is on him. It’s too much to take; Sirius is so _handsome_ , he always has been, and he smells so good and his eyes are so warm, and Remus is an animal like this and can’t stop himself. Remus smashes their lips together and dives in his tongue, tasting and feeling and wanting. His hands travel all over Sirius’ body, divesting him of his robes and trying vainly to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. They shuffle forward as they kiss, and Sirius’ mouth is just as insistent, tongue just as fierce. The second their knees hit the bed, Remus shoves Sirius onto it, growling hungrily into his lips.

It’s just like old times. Just like it always was before he lost Sirius, just like he always thought it would _always_ be. Not having Sirius in times like this was almost unbearable—twelve years of loneliness and sorrow. Now Sirius is ravishing Remus back, as good as he gets, almost as much of an animal. Sirius always was a dog, but there’s something more insistent in his movements now. He almost rips Remus’ tattered robes as he removes them, which Remus doesn’t at all mind—they were shabby and ugly, anyway. They’re both struggling out of rags in minutes, and Sirius bites Remus’ lip before hissing, “’Love when you’re in heat, Moony—so hot...”

Remus doesn’t bother to climb under the sheets when his clothes are all gone. His hands roam every centimeter of Sirius’ body with rapturous attention, and he thumbs Sirius’ nipples as Sirius’ hands slide down to the curve of his ass. Before Remus can protest, Sirius is flipping them over, rolling on top and rutting into Remus. His cock slaps Remus’ chest on the move, and it’s just like Remus remembers it. Sirius is thinner than he used to be. His eyes are darker, his skin is paler, but he’s still _Sirius_ , and he still feels _right_. Remus kisses him frantically, mumbling irrationally, “’Miss you so much...”

“’Missed you too,” Sirius instantly repeats. When he has the nerve to pull back, Remus growls before he can stop himself—Sirius just smirks, not going far. He hovers over Remus on all fours, and something in his eyes shifts as he tries, “...Remus, I should... I should tell you something...”

“Can you tell me after you fuck me?” Remus cuts him off, hoping to sound as enticing as possible. He can’t do discussions right now. He can’t do anything but sex. He has to fight the urge to throw Sirius over and slam into him—he wants to be able to do this again later.

Looking tempted, Sirius mutters, “Look, it’s just... Azkaban really changed me, and I should... I should warn you... I spent a lot of time as a dog, and it... er...”

Remus lifts up on his elbows, pressing his forehead right into Sirius’ ass he insists, “I spend a lot of time as a wolf, and if you don’t want my fat wolf cock up your ass, I suggest you get moving and put your big dog cock up mine.”

Sirius smirks at the challenge. He immediately shuts up to kiss Remus fiercely, only pulling back to hiss in his ear, “I tried to warn you.” Before Remus can get after him for talking when they should be fucking, Sirius’ fingers are prying his ass cheeks apart. Remus mewls happily and wraps his arms around Sirius’ shoulders, not even bothering to wonder where their wands went. Spells would make it easier, of course, but he can’t even think about that sort of coordination right now. Sirius runs two fingers down Remus’ crack, finding his hole and circling the tight ring of muscles, already shivering with anticipation. Gently pressing one fingertip into it, Sirius brings his other hand back up between them. He holds it out and Remus instantly leans forward to suck it into his mouth, coating it in as much saliva as possible. Sirius makes a heady, guttural sound—Remus weaves his tongue between all the digits, wherever he can fit.

It’s wet and it’s messy. There’s nothing ever careful about them, and Sirius leaves a trail of spit all down Remus’ front when it goes back down. He replaces his dry hand and presses harder. He pistons against Remus’ furrowed muscles until they give way, until Sirius’ tip is popping inside. Remus tenses instantly at the intrusion but forces himself to relax, and Sirius distracts him with a multitude of kisses. Sirius pushes his finger in too fast, slipping all the way to the knuckle, despite the protests of Remus’ body. Then he immediately starts to slide out again, thrusting shallowly in and out.

Remus doesn’t want to waste time preparing. He knows he has to, but he doesn’t want to. He growls warningly when it takes too long, and Sirius chuckles and adds a second finger, scissoring Remus slowly apart. Remus nips at the side of Sirius’ face, trailing kisses and dragging teeth all along his cheek and jaw. Sirius nibbles on the shell of Remus’ ear. The spit isn’t enough, but Remus doesn’t mind the sting. When Sirius adds a third finger, Remus flinches, but neither makes any sign of stopping.

“I thought about you all the time while I was in there,” Sirius whispers, when he pulls out his fingers. Remus grits his teeth at the loss and keeps them grit, because he knows what’s coming. Sirius lines himself up to Remus’ entrance, kissing his forehead sweetly. “The thought of never getting to touch you again was worse than anything the Dementors could’ve done to me.”

“’Thought of you all the time, too,” Remus groans, lashes fluttering as Sirius presses slowly forward. “...Even... though I knew I shouldn’t, I couldn’t... couldn’t not...” He breaks off in a large gasp when Sirius slams suddenly inside. His pulsing cock, just as big and perfect as Remus remembers it, slides all the way up his ass, filling him out and stretching him. For the first time in a very, very long time, Remus feels _whole_ again. He clutches tightly at Sirius’ shoulders and moans as he’s completely packed to the brim. Sirius laps at the side of Remus’ face adoringly, just like the dog he always was. Remus arches wantonly and wriggles around the hard cock impaling him, distantly trying to get more. 

As soon as Sirius pulls out, Remus whimpers pathetically. He runs one nearly-claw down Sirius’ back to squeeze his ass, wanting to hold it in. Sirius just slams immediately back down, making Remus throw his head back and scream. It distantly occurs to him that they didn’t put up silencing spells. Sirius always makes him scream. Sirius starts fucking him wildly, brutally, pounding in and out with the force of a bull. Remus wraps his legs around Sirius’ waist, trying to get it deeper. Sirius hits his prostate and Remus absolutely shrieks, pleasuring ricocheting through his body like fire. Sirius captures his mouth again, swallowing every sound.

Remus is in heaven. His idea of heaven, anyway. He squeezes Sirius’ taut ass, and he plays with Sirius’ long hair, and he thrusts his hips up into Sirius’ hard cock, impaling himself as much as he can. Every slam rubs him the right way, and he presses into every touch. Both of their bodies are quickly starting to shine with sweat, and Remus’ nipples are rubbing raw against Sirius. His ass is being rubbed raw into the sheets. Sirius fucks him and fucks him, until Remus’ head is completely empty and useless, and he’s nothing but a writhing mess for the one person he always needed.

Then something changes. Sirius is fucking him senseless, kissing him furiously, but something in his ass is tingling, is changing. His walls are being parted even more, and it stretches and stretches and burns, and Remus breaks the kiss to gasp. Sirius growls, “I warned you,” and bites at Remus’ jaw. Remus fingers tighten in Sirius’ skin. Sirius’ cock is growing something odd at the base, and if Remus weren’t a werewolf, he’d have no idea what it was.

But he _is_ a werewolf, and he and Sirius used to experiment when they were young, and he knows what a knot is. Sirius is knotting him. It’s filling up inside him, and he gasps, “S-Sirius—” But Sirius kisses him quiet.

As soon as the knot started, the thrusts grew shallower, and now it’s completely holding Sirius inside, making it impossible for him to leave. He rocks into Remus just as hard as ever, snarling like a feral creature, like he’s the top dog and Remus is his _bitch_ and that’s just the way it is now. He slides Remus up in the sheets with every push, slamming into him just as heavily. Remus is too breathless and heady to say anything. He’s hot all over. When Sirius reaches between them, it’s too much.

Sirius’ fingers have barely wrapped around Remus’ cock before he comes, wrenching his lips away to scream in utter ecstasy. He paints both their chest with his release, and his ass spasms frantically around Sirius’ engorged cock. Sirius bites down into his shoulder, fucking to completion.

Before Remus has even fully flagged, Sirius is finishing, bursting inside Remus with just as loud a growl. Remus can instantly feel it well up inside him, plugged by the knot and unable to leak. Remus whimpers at the sensation, holding Sirius tight. Sirius grits his teeth as he rocks it all out, rutting into Remus’ spent body.

He collapses a moment later, heavy, sweating, and panting, atop Remus’ scarred chest. Remus is just as much of a wreck. Sirius doesn’t slide out—he can’t. Remus tenses and groans when he shifts.

Sirius mumbles, “Sorry,” sounding uncharacteristically sheepish.

Remus just shakes his head. It takes a moment to catch the air back, and it’s made harder by Sirius weighing down his lungs. After a minute, he mutters, “S’fine. ‘Had... had fun.”

Sirius smirks broadly, leaning up to kiss him properly, though chastely this time. Remus smiles against it. He’s still warm. But he’s satiated, for now, at least. Sirius shifts again, adding apologetically, “Uhm... I can’t really get out until it goes down...”

“S’okay,” Remus insists. “You belong in me, anyway.”

Sirius grins at the cheesy line. He lays his head back down on Remus shoulder. Then he sits up again, suddenly scooping an arm under Remus’ waist. He shifts them further up in the blankets so that Remus’ head lands in the pillows, and Sirius lies back down atop him.

Remus murmurs, “Thanks,” and yawns. He closes his eyes with a contented smile all across his face, having had a good heat for the first time in twelve long, lonely years.


End file.
